Don't be afraid
by slyPotter3
Summary: Spencer Reid is a timid, scared man, he fears his boss Aaron Hotchener the most. When Reid is in need of a place to stay, who will take him home? summary sucks... please read


Hey new story, this one is criminal minds! Oh and please if you don't like it then don't read it.

I don't own criminal minds.

Pairing: Reid/Hotch

Warning: rated 17+, mention of abuse and rape, crimes, cases, slush, weak Reid.

1

My heart is beating at a unhealthy pace, my palms are sweaty and to warm, and my legs are bouncing at an incredibly fast; the reason why is because Hotch aka my boss, wants to see me in his office… I have only been in there twice; one was when I first met him and the other time was when he asked me why I couldn't shoot a gun properly. This time, I had no idea why he needed me up there, in his office.

"You should go up," Morgan said as he walked towards the exit leaving me along. I nod, not that he can see and get up, I take a calming breathe reminding myself that Hotch was my boss, not my principle. I gather up all the courage I have inside of me and make my way up the stairs and come to a stop in front of the door. I swallow loudly, the raise my fist to knock. Suddenly the door is burst open and I am staring at the cold face of Aaron Hotchner. I tremble a little.

"Reid you're here, I was just about to come in get you," he says taking a step back and gesturing me to come in. My legs feel like they are a million pounds as I make my way inside, taking a seat on the black chair in front of his desk. I hear him shut the door slowly then quickly take his place in the bigger chair in front of me.

"Umm, sir may I ask why I am here sir?" I ask accidently saying sir twice. I look down, not able to meet his dark brown eyes. I hear him sigh softly.

"Reid the other day I head you and Morgan talk, why don't you have a place to stay?" he asks gently, almost as if he is talking to one of the victims or a scared child. I guess in a way I could be a scared child…

"Cause there was a fire, and my apartment is burned down," I mumble softly. My poor apartment which lucky didn't have much in it was gone. I was a little sad that my books where gone, but Miss. Kelevn, the lady across the hall, had managed to save some of my clothes and a two photo albums.

"Well I know that either everyone is going to be out of town or someone staying with them these two weeks of break so would you like to stay with me? I know you hate motels, but you can stay with me until you find a new place…" he said studying my reaction closely. I wasn't sure what my face looked like but hopefully none of my panic or fear showed. I tried to reason why it would be a bad idea to stay with Hotch; first he was my boss, second I had horrible nightmares, and third I was terrified of him, but in the end, I needed a place to stay.

"Umm what about Jack?" I asked dazed and kind of frighten of his offer. Would he hurt me if I declined his offer...

"Jack will be fine, in fact I think he will be thrilled to have you over," he said. I thought about this, then decided that before I would decide, I would see if he was anger or forced to offer me a place to stay. I looked up to see if he held the hatred or anger in his eyes, but he didn't. His eyes were gently, concerned… for me. I suddenly found myself agreeing to stay with him.

~Page break~

"Are you ready Reid?" Hotch asked startling me. I took a deep breath and nodded. I grabbed my few belongings which had been dropped off my Miss. Kelevn earlier on.

"Yes sir," I said quietly and we made our way out the building. I followed his closely, I didn't like being outside in the dark. When we got to his car, I all but ripped the door handed open and jumped in. Hotch studied me for a second, then opened his door and got in as well. He locked the car, causing me to start trembling a little, then he started the car, and we were off to his house.

When pulled into his house, we got out and started walking in. I was behind Hotch when I heard a childish and sleepy voice of a 5 year old ask if his daddy was coming home. I looked at Hotchners face for a second, and to my great surprise he was smiling. He held his head high and we walked into what looked like to be a living room. I head a squeal of delight as a figure just tackled Hotch. He laughed and hugged his son close to him looking at the lady who had been watching him.

"Well goodnight sir," she said the she left, not really saying by to the little boy. He seemed a bit sad by that, but smiled brightly when he looked at his daddy.

"Okay little bear, let's get you to bed, its way past your bed time," he said and started his way up a set of stairs. I had no idea what to do; it seemed as if Hotch had forgotten he had taken me home with him. I stood there waiting for a little while. I was about to fall asleep on my feet when I heard him coming down the stairs. I looked at him, and yawned rather embarrassingly, then swayed on my feet.

"Let's get you settled in as well Reid, follow me," I he said and I slowly made my way towards him. We then continued up, and then we stepped in front of a door.

"This is where you will be sleeping," He said and walked off leaving me to settle I guess. I walk into the room and to my surprise it was actually decorated. I guess Haley did it before she died. I yawned again so I changed into my pjs, and then used the bathroom which was attached to the room, and fell into the big bed. As my head hit the pillow I thought about the day, my mind drifting off as I did.


End file.
